Late Night Happenings
by linkgirlz
Summary: See what happens late at night in the Kurosaki household. GrimmIchi.


I didn't even get my other foot through the door quick enough before  
>Grimmjow pulled me in and closed the door behind me. He then threw me<br>at the wall and instantly lached his lips on my neck.

I turn my head so Grimmjow could have better acess to my neck; he took  
>advantage of that. His lips left my neck and I could feel a hickey<br>forming. Grimmjow licked the spot where his lips were only a moment  
>ago before licking the shell of my ear.<p>

I shuttered and moaned at this. Grimmjow takes full advantage of my  
>weak spots, my ear being one of them. Grimmjow then whispers something<br>in my ear that makes me blush.

"Yer one of a kind Ichi. Do you know how badly I wanna fuck ya right  
>now?"<br>Grimmjow then grabs my chin and pulls me into a kiss. My hands go up  
>to fist his hair, making the kiss deeper. I feel Grimmjow lick my<br>bottom lip with his tongue and I open my mouth for him to explore.  
>Grimmjow's tongue is rough and hard against mine. I moan into our kiss<br>and we break apart for air.

Grimmjow has a shine to his eyes as his hand touches my clothed chest,  
>my stomach, and then my groin. He starts rubbing his hand through the<br>cloth and my legs give out as I slide down to the floor. Grimmjow  
>smirks as I am panting and my cheecks are flushed.<p>

" Nee Ichigo, you're getting hard already? But the fun hasn't even begun  
>yet."<p>

Grimmjow picks me up and places me on the bed. I look at Grimmjow and  
>memories are fluding back to me. The way Grimmjow chose me over all<br>the women -and men- that had a crush on him. I'm just a normal  
>teenager with nothing special. Why would he choose me? I never<br>understood the reason why and I never will.

I'm brought back to reality when Grimmjow touches my cheek with utmost  
>care, like I might break at any moment.<p>

"What'cha thinking 'bout Ichigo?"

I look into Grimmjow's eyes and all I see is love and passion for me.  
>Before I know it, I start to cry. I pull his face into my hands and<br>stare at him.

"Is someone like me...good enough for you?" I ask him.

His eyes open wide and he kisses me with brute force. I can feel his  
>tongue map out my mouth and I kiss back with equal force. Soon we both<br>break apart for air, a string of saliva connecting us. Grimmjow licks  
>my tears away and hugs me close to him.<p>

"Ya need to have more self-confidence in yourself Ichi. Yer perfect  
>for me. My strawberry. My Ichigo."<p>

He starts unbuttoning my shirt and soon it is tossed to the floor. My  
>chest is presented to Grimmjow and he can't seem to look away. He goes<br>over every curve and muscle and grins. Grimmjow goes down and licks at  
>my nipples.<p>

Before I can help it, a moan escapes from my lips. My moans get louder  
>as Grimmjow takes one of them into his mouth and starts to suck. I am<br>overcome by my lust for Grimmjow.

"Yer so sensative. A little lick, a suck and your nipples are already  
>hard."<p>

Grimmjow comes up and kisses me again. One hand is holding the back of  
>my head while the other is going down lower. His hand reaches my belt<br>and un-does it. After my belt is gone, Grimmjow goes even lower and  
>grabs my member.<p>

I scream out in pleasure as he starts to move his hand up and down my  
>shaft. He starts out slow, then picks up the pase. I'm so close.<p>

"G-Grimmjow...I-I'm gonna..!"

I release in Grimmjow's hand and I'm panting. Through my hazy eyes,  
>I see Grimmjow take his hand, puts it to his mouth and licks it. I<br>blush as I couldn't look away.

"Ya taste good Ichigo. I'm glad yer mine. No one will take you away  
>from me. I swear."<p>

Grimmjow then takes off my pants along with my boxers and I'm naked. I  
>glare at Grimmjow and he asked what was wrong.<p>

"I'm already naked and your not." I take Grimmjow's shirt, slip it  
>over his head and throw it on the floor next to mine.<p>

Grimmjow grins and and looks at me. I hide my eyes behind my bangs as  
>Grimmjow looks at me like I'm his meal for the night. I was about to<br>tell Grimmjow to stop staring, but he decided to suck me off.

I'm thrashing, moaning, and screaming his name over and over again. He  
>hums in response and that makes my pleasure increase. Before I can<br>come for a second time in his mouth, he stops and kisses me once again.

"Ichi, ya ready for the good part?"

I can only nod in response. Grimmjow takes off his pants while looking  
>for the lube. He opens the cap and lubes two fingers. I can tell what<br>is going to happen next. I look into Grimmjow's eyes to give him the ok.

Grimmjow turns me over on my stomach and puts one finger in. I shiver  
>at the slight intrusion, but moan as his finger moves around. Grimmjow<br>soon adds the second finger and I feel like I'm on fire. My eyes are  
>closed, but open when I see stars.<p>

"NYAHH~ GRIMMJOW! T-there! Again!"

Grimmjow hits my prostate again and again. A trail of saliva is going  
>down my lips and stops at my chin. Finally Grimmjow pulls out his<br>fingers, and replaces it with his member.

"Love ya Ichi." After Grimmjow says that, he thrusts into me. I yell  
>out as I bury my face in the pillows. I'm breathing irregularly and<br>sweat is rolling off my skin.

"Ichi...yer so tight all the time. I love it."

Grimmjow kisses up my back and stops at my neck. He then starts to  
>move. Grimmjow pulls out so only the tip is in and thrusts in one<br>fluid motion. I'm screaming his name as he pounds into me.

Grimmjow then picks me up so my back is pressed to his chest. He pulls  
>my legs apart and kisses my hair. I'm practically riding him and I<br>reach behind me to grab Grimmjow's face. I turn my head so I can kiss  
>Grimmjow. The kiss is sloppy and only lasts for a few seconds, but it<br>makes my head spin.

"G-Grimmjow! I-I...Can't. P-please!"

Grimmjow gets the hint and pushes me back on the bed, thrusts faster  
>than ever before while hitting my sweet spot. I can practically hear<br>the smirk on Grimmjow's face. He aims for that spot everytime. I'm so  
>close.<p>

Grimmjow goes down to my member and pumps it in time with his thrusts.  
>All this pleasure is making me lose my grip on reality.<p>

"Come fer me Ichigo. Come for the one that makes ya feel this fucking  
>good."<p>

I couldn't take it anymore. "G-GRIMMJOW!"

I come all over the sheets and Grimmjow comes inside me. We stay like  
>that until our breathing is regular again. Grimmjow then pulls out of<br>me and flops down next to me. My arms give out and I fall on  
>Grimmjow's chest.<p>

Grimmjow kisses my forehead and hugs me. "I-chi-go~. Ya look so cute.  
>I'm glad you gave me a chance."<p>

I smile and hug him back. Before I fall asleep, I give Grimmjow a  
>kiss. "Love you Grimmjow."<p>

In my sleep dased mind, I could have sworn Grimmjow said this: "Love  
>ya too Ichi. Ihre einzige will ich hegen."<p>

***  
>AN: This just popped into my head when I was watching Yebisu  
>Celebrities, Sensitive Pornograph, and Junjou Romantica. I also had to<br>read A LOT of yaoi so it wouldn't seem rushed. Wasn't even embarassed  
>at writing this!<p>

Translation: Ihre einzige will ich hegen- Your the only one I will  
>cherish<br>*It's German by the way. I didn't wanna do Spanish because Grimmjow  
>seems more German to me.<p> 


End file.
